The Band Is With Me
by NaoHinaMuza
Summary: After the murder of his parents, Naruto was left on the streets, always on the run from the police. He moves to Japan for an escape, and finds himself face to face with the person who he would want more than anything in his entire life. Now, what was he to do with this guy's ridiculous request? "Me? In a band? You must be joking!" SasuNaru/NaruSasu, AU, YAOI, future lemons.


**A/N: Alright, this is the winner of the stories I'm going to begin now, since I'm nearly done with my first multi-chap fic, Saying 'Yes', along with a few others. I hope you like this! I've had a lot of time to think up on the plot, and I honestly believe it's going to be an awesome story to write!**

**Main Pairings**: SasuNaru/NaruSasu, ItaKura, HashiMada

**Side-pairings or hint of pairing**s: ShikaTema, NejiGaaNeji, SakuIno, SuiKarin, KibaHina, YahiNaga, LeeTen, KakaIru, TobiIzu, ObiRin

**Genre**: Romance, Action, Angst, Drama, and Adventure.

**Rating**: M  
-Lemons  
-Violence  
-Murder  
-Language  
-Some Incest  
-Homosexuality

**Summary**: After the murder of his parents, Naruto was left on the streets, always on the run from the police who accuse him of being the murderer. He moves to Japan for an escape, and finds himself face to face with the person who he would want more than anything in his entire life. Now, what was he to do with this guy's ridiculous request? _"Me? In a band? You must be joking!"_ SasuNaru/NaruSasu, future lemons, AU, YAOI.

**Prologue: Tipsy Nights**

"Gozen 0-ji akari kieta machi, koyoi wa odore tipsy night,"

It occurred to him that he shouldn't be here.

"Tsuki akari mo todo kame basho ni wa, kodoku sai mo utua machi ga aru,"

That he should've immediately called one of the foster mothers or any adult for that matter, about the weird boy who had somehow snuck inside the stables while he had been doing his chores.

"Kurui-sōna furue-sōna itami dake ga, koware sōna shitsu kushi-sōna hōseki ta,"

That he shouldn't have offered food and water to the total stranger, much less give him his back and sing as if there wasn't a potential murderer in the same room.

"Kurabe rareru koto nado, ubawareru koto nado nai, kimi wa kimi ī-sa awaratte misete, nani mo kangaezu momoko ni riyū ga na nakutomo, sore koso ga suburashi hajimari, sā yoekeda,"

But he didn't really care at all if he was injured or even killed by the intruder. Maybe it would put an end to his miserable life, that have seemed to last too long for his own liking. It was quite a pathetic way to go, but he had lost most of his will to live long ago.

"Gozen 0-ji akari kieta machi, furikaereba sasou black night town."

Besides, those blue eyes were filled with a pleading warmth he could not ignore.

"I've never heard that song before."

The young raven-haired male that have been sitting on a small low-leveled wooden stool and cleaning off a large pot with a red hose, some dish washing liquid in a plastic bottle, and a rag, stopped at hearing the voice of the intruder for the first time and slowly rose his gaze up to meet those shining blue eyes, looking at him curiously from the shady corner the blond teenager had huddled up against since his arrival. The boy appeared to be the same age as himself, yet the raven was slightly apprehensive about that. It was obvious the other was a foreigner, from the way he spoke to his appearance, specially since the raven had never seen such sun-kissed skin and unruly blond hair before in Okinawa. The stranger was wearing suspicious ripped clothing composing of a pair of worn out jeans and a barely intact light blue wife-beater. Although, it wasn't like the raven could criticize that look much, since the part of Okinawa they were currently at was deeply enveloped in poverty, and he himself wore hand-me-downs that never quite fit him well enough from the older orphans of the foster home he resided in.

He sighed softly, gently placing the small pot on top of the other dishes he was sent out to clean beside him. "Of course you haven't."

"Is it yours? The song?"

The raven frowned, not liking how nosy and talkative the stranger was, and faced the blond with an annoyed expression. "Yes, it's mine."

The fellow teenager's cerulean eyes seemed to double in glowing intensity, making the raven go rigid. "It's very poetic. It suits this occasion, if you think about it."

"Hn." He hummed, grasping the next pot he was ordered to clean.

"Can you sing it in English?"

This time, the raven blinked in surprise and stared at the blond, subconsciously taking note that the other was barefoot. "Eh? So you're American?"

The foreigner nodded once in response, shuffling closer to the raven on his hands and knees so that he was no longer in the dark, the only source of light being the bare lightbulb dangling from the ceiling that now illuminated the blond, allowing them to observe one another more closely.

The teenagers stayed silent for awhile, simply scanning every feature they hadn't been able to notice before about each other. The blond was mildly taken aback that the raven truly was as pale as he appeared to be, having first thought it was just the reflection of the light. In fact, upon his arrival at the poorly secured stables, the intruder had honestly mistaken the raven for an angel at first sight. And now, he was mildly convinced he really was one, disregarding the ragged clothing completely. The raven's hair looked silky, although it was sticking out at the back, the fringes roughly framing his cheeks and his overgrown bangs hovering over his onyx eyes added to his mysterious aura. He was muscled despite the blond's initial assessment that he also appeared to be quite slim.

An intriguing expression crossed the raven's face when he kept assessing the other, and the blond finally realized it must've been because of the whisker-like scars ornamenting his cheeks. Feeling self-conscious, the foreigner made himself comfortable a feet or two away from the raven, sitting down with his legs folded under him, hands on his lap, and looked up at the teen expectedly. "Please?"

The raven looked away, clicking his tongue in irritation as he grumbled something under his breath the blond didn't catch. He began to wash the metal pot in his hands, sputtering the orange cleaning liquid on it and spreading it with the rag roughly. It took a few minutes, give or take, for the raven to finally crack under the intense scrutiny he was being given by the other male. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes slowly as he continued to wash the cooking pot and mentally prepared himself, clearing his throat mutely.

"Town lights disappears at midnight, tipsy night is dancing tonight,"

It's not like the raven cared that this situation was beyond weird, if not a little awkward.

"There is no moonlight in this town, and only loneliness is here,"

It's not like he was afraid of what the other teenager might do to him if he didn't sing. It's not like he had nothing better to do to. It's not like he wanted to be praised by a stranger for his singing skills. It's not like he wanted to please the blond in any way.

"Shivering pain is breaking the peace, this city is the lost pearl, you, let me see your laugh, no reasons, no thought, it's...it's called the new great beginning, and there comes the dawn,"

It was those eyes, those blue expressive orbs filled with such serenity and glowing yearning that he could not ignore, no matter how hard he may have tried.

"Town lights disappears at midnight, and looking back the black night town invites us again."

-  
**A/N: So, whatcha think? I tried my best on this, since I'm not used to writing so little, but my friend told me it should be small for a prologue. Waaa~ Dx**

**Song**: Black Night Town by Akihisa Kondō (Ending 27 of Naruto Shippuden)

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**

**Hopefully see you guys soon,**

**~NaoHinaMuza**


End file.
